1. Field of the Invention
This inventon relates to an exposure indicator device which enables proper or improper exposure in a single lens reflex camera with a TTL exposure meter contained therein to be discriminated within and outside the finder of the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a single lens reflex camera with a TTL exposure meter contained therein, the light-sensing element of the exposure measuring circuit is inserted in the optical path of the finder and such light-sensing element may be affected by the light from the eyepiece to prevent appropriate measurement of the exposure from being achieved. For this reason, some cameras have an eyepiece shutter provided in the eyepiece portion to shut out the influence of the light.
Now, when such an eyepiece shutter is used, namely, closed, the interior of the finder can no longer be looked in and this eliminates the need for exposure indication to be effected within the finder but gives rise to the necessity of exposure indication being effected outside the finder. Heretofore, some other cameras have been provided with exposure meters both within and outside the finder to ensure exposure indication to take place both within and outside the finder.